Lets go get a sibling more
by Fabedulle
Summary: Bella is at an orphanage and gets adopted by the Cullens. She and Edward quickly get best friends. Will a game of truth or dare change it all? All human. First fanfic. Be nice
1. Chapter 1

Bella is at an orphanage and gets adopted by the Cullens. She and Edward quickly get best friends. Will a game of truth or dare change it all? All human. First fanfic. Be nice

_Meet the Cullens._

My name is Bella Swan and I'm 7 years old.

My mother and father brought me to this orphanage when I was 1.

I of course don't remember them.

I am in my room which I am the only one who is living in and I'm happy for that. I've never meet anyone I actually care about.

In return nobody cares about me either, but today a new family was coming here to adopt.

Though I have no hopes in being adopted it's nice that there happens something because it can be so boring around here!

Especially when nobody wants to talk to me. But I understand, I don't want to talk to them, so I don't think I can complain

Mary the household was the only person I actually can have a decent conversation with.

"Bella, sweetheart you need to put on some better looking clothes." Mary told me when she came into my room.

"Mmmhh." I was reading so I didn't pay her much attention.

But when she snapped the book away from my grasp I looked at her.

"You aren't paying attention to me are you?"

I couldn't help but shake my head no.

She sighed and threw a skirt that was black and a dark blue top at my bed.

"Put it on." Was the last thing she said before she leaved my room.

I groaned and got up from my bed and put on the clothes. I then picked up my book from where Mary had put it on my night desk.

After I laid it on my bed I went to my CD player and put on Clair de Lune.

Why I like classic music is still a mystery to me and everyone else at the orphanage.

They think I'm a freak.

Back on my bed I took the book, and was trying to found out where I was before Mary came, when the door creaked open.

My thoughts drifted to Mary who was probably checking if I put on the clothes that she _gave _me.

I took a quick look over the top of the book only to find to beautiful looking people at my door.

"Come in." I greeted them smiling. Why was I suddenly so friendly?

It must be these people who look so happy that makes me this comfortable.

The man must be late thirties with blond hair, a perfect face and beautiful blue eyes.

I moved on to the women in front of me and I was shocked with her beauty.

She had pretty brown hair that waved down her back.

Together with it she had a heart-shaped face and matching brown eyes.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle introduced with a wave at Esme who had a big smile on her face.

"Bella. Nice to meet you." My face held a smile like Esmes.

They both nodded and Carlisle eyes drifted to my CD player.

"Clair de Lune?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I nodded. "Do you listen to it as well?"

He shook his head lightly.

"No. But my son does."

I fell into easy conversation with the both of them and found out that they had five other adoptive children.

Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper.

About an hour later they told me that they needed to talk just the two of them.

I nodded and opened the door politely for them.

Esme smiled again and went out shortly after followed by Carlisle.

When they were gone, I felt a little sad but shook it of me.

Soon after they came in again and I was a bit confused.

"Bella, we have something important to ask you." Esme said trying to hold a serious face.

Then her face broke out into a breathtaking smile.

"Will you become a Cullen and come home with us?" She asked.

I felt tears well up and quickly nodded.

Carlisle got the same smile as Esme and I gave them both a tight hug.

_At the Cullen house._

I packed my few belongings, said my goodbye to Mary and then went into the car and I never looked back at my previous home.

The house…no scratch that _the mansion_ we parked in front of was gorgeous, huge and white.

**(A/N: The house in Twilight.)**

My parents…I need some time to get used to that but anyways, my parents led me into a big kitchen.

Esme made me a toast and then she gasped when I yawned.

"Dear, you must be tired. The kids won't be getting home before a couple of hours so you can sleep in Edwards room since it's the only tidy room in this house." She rolled her eyes and I laughed and said:

"And what a beautiful house it is."

She smiled a big smile and led me up to a room with a golden carpet and matching linens.

One of the walls was made completely out of glass.

A big bookcase was filled with music and book suitable to kids at my age.

I went directly to the bed and lay under the covers after whispering. "Goodnight mom."

She smiled. "Goodnight sweetie." Then she slowly closed the door and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up hearing someone screaming.

"Eddie! Where are you? I will find you!"

I was a bit confused but when I heard footsteps on the staircase I hided under the covers.

Then I heard someone laugh and the noise came closer and closer and suddenly I could feel something hitting me.

Under the covers I figured out that someone probably think that I was this Edward.

Suddenly I sat up so the covers feel off and screamed: "BOO!"

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed the two boys from the doorway.

"Who…who…who are you?" Asked a big one with curly black hair.

"Emmett I told you you should've checked if it was him first." A little smaller boy with blond hair and blue eyes where the other had brown eyes.

Then Esme came running in and said: "What's going on in here?"

"I came in with Jasper and thought it was Edward and then I began to hit him with a pillow. But then she sat op and scared me.

Esme smiled at me and said to Emmett. "She is your new sister Bella. Bella this is Jasper" She pointed at the blond guy "and Emmett." She said with a wave at the big guy.

Emmett smiled and ran to me and hugged me.

"Welcome to the Cullen family little sis." I smiled at his comment but then someone went into the room.

"Mom Rosalie took my dress." A little pixie like girl said.

She was even smaller than me with short black hair and brown eyes.

"No it's mine." A tall blonde girl that looked a lot like Jasper said.

Then I remembered that Rosalie and Jasper was brother and sister and they had adopted them at the same time.

"Who is this?" The pixie asked.

"Alice meet Bella. Bella this is our third child Alice and our fourth Rosalie. Girls this is your new sister." They squealed and both ran over to hug me and jumped with me up and down.

I laughed a real laugh for the first time since I was 4.

"Why did Em and Jazz get to meet her first?"

Alice put on an adorable pout.

Emmett started to laugh and then Jasper came over to hug me as well.

"But that means Edward is somewhere else in the house!" Emmett yelled randomly and ran out of the room.

We all laughed and then Jasper ran after him.

I went to the kitchen to get some milk when suddenly a boy about my age ran into the kitchen panting.

"No time to explain, follow me." He said, took my hand and ran me to the cabin under the sink.

He led me in and came in after me.

We sat so close that I could only lay with my head in his lap otherwise we couldn't fit in there.

"Edward! Where are you?! Bella if you are helping him you are going to die!"

I could hear Emmett yell and run past us.

Edward sighed and we went out the cabin.

"Sorry. By the way I'm Edward and you are?

"Bella I'm your new "sister"" I made signs at siblings and Edward laughed and shook my hand.

When he did a shock of electricity went through my body but I didn't give it a second thought.

He led me to the living room where we saw a movie.

The next day Esme sent me to school.

She went out to the car with all of us except Carlisle who was already at his work as a doctor.

Edward could see I was nervous. He smiled at me. "Don't worry. It's not that bad."

I glared at him but I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

He smiled back and before I knew it we where at the school.

Esme went out of the car and hugged us all and waved goodbye as she drove by.

"Let's go to class." Edward said and began to drag me to the class we all shared.

"Wait for us!" I could hear Rose yell behind me.

But Edward didn't stop. He continued to drag me to class and soon the others caught up on us.

In the class I sat at a table with Edward and behind us Alice and Jazz and in front of us Em and Rose placed

themselves almost as if they made sure no one came to close to me unless I wanted them to.

We all started to talk to the person next to us and five minutes before class started a girl came to my and

Edwards table.

I could see Edward look suspicious at her.

She just smiled until she saw me sitting next to me.

"You must be Isabella. I'm Lauren." The girl told me.

"Bella." Edward corrected her.

"Thanks." I whispered in Edwards ear.

Lauren saw our exchange and glared at me until Rose spoke.

"Lauren you better go grab your seat. The class is about to start." You could hear the venom in Roses voice.

I don't think she likes Lauren.

"But Isabella took it!" Lauren whined.

"Her name is Bella and this is not your seat." Edward told her calm.

"But…but…"

"Lauren sit down." The teacher who just got into the room told her.

She huffed, stumped her foot and went to a seat as far away as possible.

"Wow a bitch at the age of seven." I mumbled to myself, but apparently Edward heard and chuckled beside

me.

I sent him a smile and then looked back at the teacher.

"We have a new student today. Isabella." She waved at me and I nodded slightly uncomfortable of all the

looks I got.

"Please call me Bella." I said.

She nodded and then went back to teacher mode.

At lunch I sat with the Cullens (of course) until Lauren shoved up.

I rolled my eyes when I for the first time saw she was wearing heels.

She is seven for crying out loud!

"Isabella. Just so you know it this is my school! I am not tolerasing things like that." She said.

"Lauren first: It's called tolera_ting_ not tolerasing, second: I don't care what you run cause stuff like that

aren't important to me." I answered back and started poking to the salad I had in front of me.

I could tell that she was at a loss of words because she turned on her heel and went back to her table.

"Nice JOB little sis!" Emmett said a little too loud and gave me high five.

Grinning I went back to poking my salad while the others nodded at Emmetts statement.

After school I went home played with my family until dinner time and went to bed to read a book.

Endind of the chapter. If you want to read more then review.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n Thanks for the reviews it meant a lot. Especially thanks to MissBellaRodolphus who made me smile all over my face. No more talking. Disclaimer: SM owns everything besides the plot.

I have now officially lived with the Cullens for a year and I have never been this happy.

Edward and I were best friends.

Carlisle and Esme were like a mom and dad to me.

Alice and Rosalie were like sisters to me, and of course Emmett and Jasper were like brothers.

My life was like this dream coming true and tonight we were going to hold an anniversary like Esme calls it. I remember when she told me.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella, honey where are you?" Mom called through the house._

"_In here." I yelled back._

_I was in the music room as Edward called it and I was singing for myself._

_Taylor Swift safe and sound silently came out through my mouth._

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

_I didn't hear Esme coming in before she ran over to me, hugged me while telling me how good I was at singing._

"_Thanks mom." _

_The smile Esme always got on her face when I called her mom, and Carlisle dad lighted up her face._

"_There is dinner sweetie." _

"_Two minutes and I'll be there."_

_I went down and Emmett was grinning like a fool._

_Esme smiled and looked at me._

"_What's up with your face mom?" Emmett blurted out._

_I choked on my piece of lasagne and Edward hit me on the back._

"_Thanks." I whispered. He smiled in return._

_Esme glared at him but the smile came back on her face._

"_Honey, you now that in a week you have been with us a year and we are going to celebrate that"_

_I choked again and Edward helped me again._

"_You know. You should become a doctor. You saved my life two times today._

_He smirked but looked deep in thought. Everyone else laughed._

_Maybe he considered being a doctor._

"_Don't worry the eight of us are going to the movie- one of your choice of course- and then at a restaurant-again of your choice._

_Excitement took over and I beamed at Esme._

_End of flashback._

So right now Alice and Rose was going all the way through my closet to find out what I should wear.

I was on my bed and didn't pay attention to what they were doing.

"Bella!" Alice snapped her fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked startled.

She rolled her eyes. "I said: Skirt or dress."

"Alice." I groaned.

"Rose we are looking for a skirt!"

"Alice. I'm in her closet. Not on the moon!" Rose yelled back too loud.

Then she threw a purple fluffy-like skirt on my bed together with a top in black and a purple camisole.

Alice then found some purple ballet flats with a little bow-tie at the toe.

Under protests I put on the clothes and they curled my hair.

Then we went downstairs.

In the living room was my whole family waiting for me.

Happiness exploded in me while I went down the stairs to see them smiling big to me.

They took turns hugging me, Edward the fist person and hold me longer than necessary.

I laughed and he let go laughing too.

Hand in hand we went to the car all of us.

We drove to the cinema-the only one in Port Angeles because there didn't exist one in Forks WA- and saw: _John Carter._

Besides us the cinema was empty so Emmett began to jump around pretending to be John Carter.

At last all of us-besides Esme and Carlisle were jumping at the rows and in front of the screen and lying on the floor crying of laughter.

Then we went to La Bella Italia.

The best restaurant at the Olympic island.

We ate and were just having a great time.

I looked at my family and at my best friends considering how lucky I was and that I never will wish me more than I have now.

**A/n: It's more of a filler but I love this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. Reviews make me update and happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter Mike Newton makes an appearance and so does Jessica Stanley.

_New Student… Almost._

Today our class was having a new student…almost.

He was moving from the other class to ours because he always picked up unnecessary fights in the other.

His name was **(A/N: Three guesses****) **Mike Newton.

Jessica Stanley from my class had a crush on him… and Edward… and Tyler. What I am trying to say is that she likes a lot of guys.

But all of the guys-including Edward- think she is irritating and mean.

She is Laurens little "helper" almost like Santa's elves.

The difference is that Santa and his helpers do good things, and Lauren and Jessica is just purely mean!

Anyway, he is coming today and Edward and I are currently sitting at our desk small-talking about the movie we saw the day before-you know: John Carter- when he came in through the door.

He was cute with blond spiky hair, a kind of baby-face and blue eyes like Rose and Jazz` but his is also with a little green in it.

Edward though is a hundred times hotter.

_Wait what! You are eight for crying out loud!_

I shook my head when Mike came to our table.

"I'm Mike."

"Bella." I shook his hand.

"Edward." He shook his hand as well.

"Edward, can I get your seat?" Mike asked. Edward looked confused and I felt a pang in my heart at the thought that Edward leaved me.

"There is a seat next to Jessica Stanley in the front." Edward pointed out the spot and I calmed at the thought that he would never leave me unless I wanted him to.

"Oh. I just thought that I wanted to sit next to Bella."

"Sorry Mike. But that's Edwards place and had been it since I started in school."

Mike huffed and went annoyed to sit with Jessica who started to talk with a thousand miles per hour.

Edward and I looked weird after him and then started laughing.

In the lunch-break we filled Alice and the others with the place-thing, since they weren't in the class at the time.

They laughed out loud and me and Edward couldn't help but join.

That lunch Mike and Jessica joined us, together with some of their other friends Angela and her boyfriend Ben and Tyler and Eric.

It was weird but Angela and Ben was nice and all of us Cullens fell into an easy conversation with the two of them.

After school was over we waited at the parking lot for mom.

Suddenly Mike came over looking quite nervous.

"Um Bella…?" He asked looking at the pavement like it was a game in soccer e couldn't miss.

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"I… was…well…" He stammered.

"Just spit it out." I could see Esmes car at the end of the road and just wanted to go home to our game night.

We just play board games but it's quite nice.

"Do you want to go to the movie with me?" I was shocked and I could feel Edward tense besides me.

I looked at him but he just shrugged.

"Mike…" I tried to figure out a nice way to turn him down.

"I'm only eight. I'm not old enough. Sorry. Besides my mom is here now and we have our game night tonight that I won't miss for the world." I ended with a smile.

Esme heard it and when we were in the car where Mike couldn't here us she asked: "Did you mean that or did you use it as a way out of it."

"I didn't want to break Mikes heart but I do truly love our game nights." And that was the only conversation, only broken by Emmetts occasional comments.

At home we played ludo and Carlisle showed me all of his medical instruments and showed me how they worked and what they where used to.

Edward listened intently and later I confronted him.

"Edward the other night when I told you to be a doctor and we couldn't contact you for ten minutes and now Carlisle shoved us these instruments and you look at it like a monster is going to jump out of it and attack you. What's going on?" I ended my rambling with a little chuckle at the thought of Edwards facial expression.

"When you told me I should be a doctor I took it very serious. I never really thought about it but when you said it I found out it was what I wanted to. Just picture me be like dad."

I pictured me it and couldn't help but smile soft at Edward.

"Exactly. I want it so bad and when you say it I realize that it's because of you my dream is coming true. The dream where dad is proud of me." He ended in a low voice.

I gave him a hug. "Edward, as long you are nice to people and good in school, dad will always be proud of you, but I can also tell that you really want this so good luck."

"Thanks." Edward said and gave me a big hug.

"Your welcome I whispered into his chest with his scent filling my senses.

**A/N: Here it is. Edward get's kind of jealous. I think. And he had quite and epiphany.**

**Review makes me update…and happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've got some great tips from a review and I will try to see if I can use these tips and still let it be my story. Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: SM owns it all besides the plot.**

_Teenager and annoying Mike._

_5 years later._

Today Edward and I are celebrating our birthday. Yes you heard right. We are sharing the same birthday date. It's kind of funny to think of but I think I like it. One more thing we have in common.

I liked the thought about me and Edward having something in common. I actually loved it.

We agreed that we didn't want anything big. Only our family together in the living room with a delicious homemade dinner made of Esme-she's better than any restaurant- and a few presents.

To me and obviously Edward too, it was the best recipe on a perfect day.

I felt so happy about that we were having a nice family night just relaxing and nothing big.

When I told Edward my plan I could see relief in his eyes, and face. We totally agreed on the point that people shouldn't think so much about us when there were so many things they could use their time on.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie were disappointed at first, but when they saw how happy it made Edward and me, they couldn't help but agree. I was so relieved and so was Edward. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett didn't care as long there was enough cake. Emmett of course was the one who said the thing about the cake.

I smiled at Emmetts comment but I agreed anyway.

So at the moment I was in the kitchen with Esme making three big chocolate cakes! Yes three! Emmett needed at least one for himself and god knows how much the other _mens_ are going to eat.

I was putting frosting on the last cake when Edward came in. Esme was in her and Carlisle's room, working.

"Hey." He greeted me with a grin and took some frosting with his finger. I knocked his hand out of the way with a spoon.

"And I who thought you would change over the years. But no. Edward Cullen is-even as a teenager- a jerk."

He feigned to be hurt but his smile gave him away.

"No I will never change. Besides if I was Mr. perfect I would be boring and don't fit in this family." He ended with a shrug.

"True." I said with a smile. After grabbing a spoon in the cupboard I put it in the bowl with frosting. I reached the spoon over to Edward and he just licked it off without taking the spoon from me.

"Thanks." I just smiled at him. "By the way. I brought you a present." He ended looking at me to see my reaction.

"Edward. We talked about this. No presents." I hated when people brought me things I could bye myself. I wasn't worth them wasting their money. If I could bye them myself I didn't need peoples help. It wasn't fair though. I brought _him _a present. But he didn't know that. Did he?

"What? So you didn't buy me a present?" He gasped false.

I glared at him. "I did. But that's not the point.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

On his face was this annoying knowing smirk. When he had that look on his face he was planning something. A bad something. This smirk was not a normal smirk. It was a very bad smirk. Yeah. It sounds weird but living with Edward and Emmett teaches you a thing or two.

He began walking towards me with his hands out. Ready to tickle me._ Shit. _Mind my language.

"Edward…" I warned him.

"Yes Bella." He answered still with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Don't…" But Edward was chasing me into the living room.

Me clumsy as I am, tripped over…air.

I landed on the couch which wasn't a good position when you think about my situation.

Edward was over me a second after. He sat on my stomach making it hard for me to breath.

It didn't actually helped that the started tickling me. And tickling me hard.

I laughed so much that tears was rolling down my cheeks. My stomach was doing flip-flops because of Edwards position on top of me. _Wait what?! He is just tickling you. He is not, like, kissing you._

Oh but I wish he was. _Get a grip!_

Therefore I tried to pry him off me. He saw what I was doing and got of me. I missed his touch immediately, and though I didn't wanted to confess it I think I had a _tiny _crush on him. _Oh yeah. TINY!_ Nice my head is rebelling against me. Its not helping me because I'm already confused. I may or may not have a crush on my adoptive brother. _Great. _

He was on the floor rolling with laughter and my stomach was- again- doing flip-flops at the sound. Oh my I'm screwed!

When he got him self together again he looked at me again and that just started another round of laughter.

I then decided it was time for Bella here to go to her room and make her homework before the "party" begins. That sounded stupid, but I heard people on the TV doing the same thing but it didn't work for me. I sounded like some school girl who couldn't speak probably yet.

A while later Rose and Alice came in, and interrupted me reading _Wuthering heights_.

"Bella. Time to pick your clothes." Rose stated and turned to my closet.

She gasped. "Alice come see this." Alice went over and gasped too. I was beginning to get a little worried.

"What?" I asked worry evident in my voice.

"You don't have any dresses!" half-yelled Alice.

I groaned and murmured something about "dramatic little pixie." The so called pixie heard and turned to glare at me.

"Shopping trip!" They said in unison.

I groaned again and hid my head in the pillow.

Shopping wasn't something I wanted to do for fun. Grocery shopping sure, but shopping for clothes. Not my thing.

Sure I had been shopping with Rose and Alice before. That is why I don't want to try again.

We used three hours and in those three hours we only went to two shops.

Hell is more preferred to me than shopping with _them_.

I then decided to run for it. I flied out of my room and ran to Edwards room. I went in without knocking finding Edward on his bed reading.

He looked up to see me panting and seeking for a hiding spot.

"Bella! We've only got three hours to find the perfect outfit. Come on!"

Edward looked understandingly at me and pointed to his bathroom.

I thanked him and ran to the door and locked it.

Staying in Edwards bathroom the whole day was great compared to shopping with that shopaholic pixie.

Then I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Bella I know you're in there so come out before I have to come in and get you."

"Never. You're not going to get me alive!" I yelled through the door.

I heard some muffling outside and suddenly the door opened showing a very angry pixie.

She went over to me, glared at me and took my upper arm dragging me out of Edwards bathroom.

Twisting my arm I got it free and went back to Edward who had his arms open so I could hide in them.

I hided my head in his chests and I could feel his body vibrate as he chuckled lightly.

But Alice didn't have any of that so she got Rosalie and Esme to help her.

"Mom!" I all but screamed.

"Sorry sweetie. But the girls are right. You need some new clothes." She apologised half-heartedly.

I groaned. "Cant I just wear jeans and a T-shirt." I suggested.

"No! Absolutely not!" Alice spat back.

I sighed knowing that in the end I would give in anyways.

They dragged me to the car and drove to the mall.

Shopping hell. Here we come.

**A/n: Uhh! Shopping hell. A thing with Edward, and a birthday. Reviews makes me update…and happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about Mike not being in the last chapter but he is in here. Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: SM owns it all but the plot is mine.**

_Party, shopping and uninvited guests._

Finally we were at the mall.

Alice was bouncing in her seat, while Rosalie was blabbering about all the things she needed to buy. Esme sounded interested to her daughters talking but I could see it in her face. She didn't care that much about fashion. I agreed. All I wanted to do was going in there, grabbing the first thing I saw, pay for it and then run the hell home to Edward and hide in his room.

But Alice wasn't having any of that. Not that I was so stupid that I thought she would let me do it. We went into one of the shops and stayed there till I had tried almost all they owned, meanwhile Rose, Alice and Esme told me what was good about the clothes. Then deciding in unison that it wasn't _the _dress as Alice put it.

The one thing that saved my day, was when Rosalie was trying something on I got a text from Edward.

**Are they really mean? –E**

**YES! –B**

**I would come and save you but I think Alice would rip my head off if I tried. –E**

**Most likely. You could try though. –B**

**Sorry sis ;) –E**

I didn't reply him after that knowing it was useless to try. Everyone knows how Alice is when she is shopping. If anyone try to ruin it someone loses their head, like Edward oh so nice told me. And the funny thing is that I usually was the one to ruin it, therefore I was being yelled at when we came home. Not that I listened, but sometimes it would be nice to just, go to my room and read without Alice screaming my ear off.

At one point Esme handed me a dress that- when on the rack- looked quite nice. It was a royal blue colour. It had 3 quarters sleeves and the back revealed half of my back. When on it hugged my nearly-not existing curves. It flowed to my knees and I looked pretty and felt comfortable in it. But I was wondering about something.

"Alice?" I yelled through the door to the changing-rooms.

"Are you ready?" I nodded but then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Yeah but…" Alice swung the door opened stopping me midsentence with a gasp.

"Bella! You look great." I blushed and looked down. My blush. I hated it but I couldn't do anything about it. The worst thing was when it told I was lying. Not that anyone believe me if it didn't. I can't lie.

I once cheated in chess and when Jasper asked me if I cheated I tried to lie but my bad acting skills, compared with my blush, he didn't believe me a second.

"This is it." Alice said simple making me break my train of thoughts.

I nodded and this time got my question out.

"Why do I have to buy such a party dress? It's still going to be just the eight of us. Right?" I asked a little worried at this point.

Alice rolled her eyes, sighed and looked at me. "Yes it's still just the eight of us, but I still think you need to look absolutely gorgeous." She grinned at me.

I just nodded and went to take on my clothes so we-finally! - could go home.

I was looking forward to see Edward again, though it was only an hour since I last texted him, and merely three hours since I saw him.

When we came home after a car-ride with Alice and Rose singing with to a song I didn't know I came into a house where the TV could be heard in the whole house.

"Come on!" I could hear Edward yell in the living room. When I came in Jazz, Em and Edward was playing Call of duty: Black ops.

Em and Jazz was against Edward beating him completely. I grinned when they finished the match Edward loosing to Em and Jazz.

"Need any help?" I asked Edward eyeing the controller on the table.

He nodded frantically probably remembering when I kicked his ass him the last time.

"You can't play. You're a girl!" Em stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then you don't have anything to be afraid of." I told him cold, smirking.

He just shrugged and I grabbed the consoler.

After killing Emmett for the fifth time with my bazooka and helped Edward get rid of Jasper the game ended.

Emmett was looking at me like I had a second head. "What?" I asked smiling. "You're bad ass call of duty player." He nodded approving and I bowed while they clapped at me.

"Bella! Time to make you beautiful!" Alice screamed throughout the house. I groaned while the boys laughed at me. "Guys! You too!" That made them stop laughing, and me beginning.

Alice dragged me to my room while I groaned just wanting to go to my room, listen to Clair de lune and read a book. But right in this moment, Alice was the boss.

Soon after I had spent two whole hours in Alice's bathroom I was finished. It was like torture. They curled my hair and because I was a bit nervous thinking about the things I was about to go through, I made them burn me. Three times! But at least my hair looked nice now. My chocolate brown curls went down my back half down, half up hairstyle. I was in the dress with some pretty blue ballerina-flats. After me yelling at Alice because she was going to put make-up on me I ended with lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner. Not too much. In the mirror I was as Alice said: "_absolutely gorgeous."_

I hugged the girls and thanked them for helping.

After that I went back down to a now fully decorated house. I didn't understand why all this was necessary but it was already up so it would be completely stupid to start taking it down again. The boys were already in the living room playing again. When I walked in they all hopped up from their seat yelling: "Bella is on my team!" I smiled and told them. "Boys, mom told me to some get you, there is dinner." I was flattered by the thought that they all wanted me on their team. But it did make sense because I did kick their buts earlier today.

We ate Esmes home-made pizzas and went to the living room to eat the-big- cakes. Just as predicted Emmett ate one all alone. We were having a great time and were just about to open the presents when the door bell rang. Everyone looked confused because no one usually goes into the forest where our house is located in the night.

I went to open the door with Edward behind me. The door opened revealing Mike Newton. What the f*** did he do here?! Edward immediately tensed besides me and I wanted to do the same. Ever since I turned ten Mike was bothering me about going on a date with him. I always used the same excuse that we were too young. I know that it isn't going to work forever that excuse, but right now I don't care. He is the only bad thing about my life. Oh and Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Ever since my first day they made jokes about me. I didn't listen to them, but to tell me things like that they needed to be near me and that was the part that I didn't enjoy.

My family was always there to help me but I could handle it myself. I didn't need their help. But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the help. I just don't say yes for them to help me. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself.

"Hey Bella." Mike said taking me back to reality.

"Hey Mike." I answered back. "Edward." Edward just nodded back in response still at ease.

"Just go back to the others. I'll be there in a minute." I offered Edward a chance to get away. I knew I wanted that opportunity. But he just shook his head no. I sighed and turned my attention back to Mike.

"Happy birthday." He told me and handed me a box.

"Thanks." I said and took the box. He looked at Edward. "You too." I glared at Mike but he didn't see it. He couldn't even say it out loud! He was to jealous at Edward to even talk nice to him!

Another reason why I didn't like Mike. He wasn't nice to my best friend, my brother!

"Mike we need to go back to the others. Have a nice weekend. And thanks for the gift" I told him while closing the door. He was about to say something but I closed the door before he could.

I took Edwards hand and the electricity that occurred every time we touched came again. My theory was that it was because we were best friends. We had a connection. Oh boy I was wrong! But I first figured that out when I was older…

**A/N: Sorry about the open ending. I just personally love cliff hangers! Reviews makes me update…and happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Now they both are sixteen. Finally right? Thank for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all besides the plot. Sorry. I now it took some time but reality caught up on me. **

_Yay party!… not!_

You would think that turning sixteen was a great thing. Well… surprise! It's not!

Everything is so confusing. First you don't have any control over your emotions; the tiniest thing can make you want to scream out in anger. Then afterwards you would become mad at _yourself_ because you were mad over nothing.

Though I must admit that the fire red Volvo in the garage that belongs to me, is a great thing.

Mom and dad brought both Edward and me, a Volvo to our sixteenth birthday. Though Edwards was silver. In the mornings we fought about, who was driving to school and in what car. The best thing is that I got my drivers licence before Edward! Now I can tease him with that the rest of his life. Ha ha Edward! Take that!

To say he was not pleased about that fact was an understatement. But it was just so funny to see his face when I reminded him. And what about all of the times he would call me a boy, just because I was better than him in call of duty! It was not fair. But at least I had something to throw after him, when he started.

Then he would frown and turn his attention back to the game, while Emmett and I would laugh out loud at his facial expression.

At the moment I was beating Edward big time on the playstation in the living room. When we were done I had a huge smirk across my face. It faltered because of Edwards next comment: "Seriously. You've got to be a boy. A girl can't be that good at Call of duty. It's impossible." He ended with a shrug.

I sighed. "For the hundred time. I'm not a boy Edward. And you've got to be a girl with that speed you took your driving license in." I retard at him. He glared at me and then he suddenly jumped at me, and started tickling me. I laughed till tears were streaming down my face. The electricity that flooded through me was still there for an unknown reason. Though I knew one thing. I never wanted it to go away. But too soon, Edward moved away and the current disappeared. I was kind of disappointed, but there was nothing I could do. He grinned at me and went to turn off the playstation. Instead we watched _Jurassic park, _until it became like eleven o clock.At a certain time I fell asleep. When I woke up, my head was on Edwards chest. It was a great feeling that went throughout me. For a minute I was wondering, why it felt so good. I mean, we are best friends and I don't want us to be more. Or do I? No! _Yes! _Nice my head is going against me!

_Maybe… maybe I do love him_. Just to think it, made a warmth spread through my body. No doubts. I did like Edward. Maybe even loved him! Man, I am officially screwed!

After that thought, I fell asleep again, still on Edwards chest, dreaming about Edward.

Gosh! What do I do now?!

When I woke up again, it was to Edward waking up too. "What time is it?" He asked grunted.

"Morning to you too." I said sarcastically. A crooked smile took over his face. My heart began beating faster. Man! Knowing I loved Edward, was worse than not knowing!

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, suddenly looking nervous.

Confusing must've been clear on my face, ´cause he just shrugged it off.

I just nodded in response, not feeling like talking because of the fact me never being a morning person.

"Now. What time is it?" He smiled to just for fun sounding mean.

I rolled my eyes, but leaned across him to look at the clock on the wall.

I groaned before answering: "8:30." My head fell on his shoulder. I wasn't fully awake yet.

He laughed and got up to make some coffee. When I came into the kitchen, he was taking out eggs and bacon for brunch. He pointed at me with the bacon while asking: "Shall I make some for you too?" I nodded while saying: "You better hurry up. Em is going to wake up in about half an hour to get some food. If we are not finished by then none of us are getting any breakfast." He laughed. The sound made my insides flutter. God! This first love thing is getting annoying.

After thanking Edward for breakfast and cleaning the dishes, I went into the living room. In there, I turned on the playstation. I-of course- started playing call of duty. I was swearing a lot. It didn't actually help when I destroyed the other team's helicopter. "HA! Take that! Go to hell!" Ok I now it's not good that I'm swearing like that. But hey! No one could hear me. Or so I thought. "Note to self. Don't upset Bella." He laughed behind me and I froze. "Just for your info, _Edward_ I only swear at people I don't like." I glared at him and he laughed again. "Btw. Mike Newton called _again" _He rolled his eyes and I laughed "he wanted to now if you would like to go to the movies with him." I chuckled and looked at Edward. "Should I say yes?" His eyes widened before his expression went back to normal. "If you want to." Suddenly he seemed to think that the carpet was very interesting. _Oh _he thought I meant it. "No no no no Edward. I meant say yes so he would stop bothering us." Edwards face brightened again, and I wondered why. I mean, why did he care who I dated? Unless… he liked me too. _Don't get your hopes up. _Right! Focus!

After that I called and told Mike that I would go on a date with him on Friday. I couldn't help but make a face while I told him. That made Edward roll on the floor of laughter. I playfully glared at him, but couldn't help the giggles that escaped. When I hung up I couldn't help but laugh with Edward. Five minutes later we were on the floor panting heavily and clutching our stomachs from laughing so hard. When we finally got ourselves together, we spent rest of the day playing Call of duty. At dinner while we were eating Esmes home cooked lasagne Alice interrupted. "Mom, dad, there is something Rose and I want to ask you." She looked excited at Rose and then Esme. Carlisle nodded signing for them to continue. "Can we throw a party?!" She said overly excited. "What for?" Carlisle asked. "Just to throw a party." "Yes." They squealed at Carlisle's words. "But…" "But?" Alice asked her voice sounded like a balloon losing all its air. Carlisle smiled. "But. There are some rules. 1: No alcohol, 2: No breaking things and 3: Your mom and I are allowed to be home under the WHOLE thing." Alice nodded a little less excited but still squealed. Soon Rose followed. "We are planning on doing it on Saturday." Alice stated. "Saturday?!" Edward and I said in unison. Rose glared at us while she answered: "Yes. Saturday." I nodded not capable of any words.

"What are you going to do in the weekend since it's such a big problem?" Alice asked interested. Edward was beside me trying to contain his laughter. "Just let it out." I told him while groaning and rolling my eyes. With that comment Edward broke down. He laughed so much that tears were rolling down his face. If it wasn't on my benefit I would do the same. But considering the situation I wanted to hide in a cave and not come out before the weekend was over. I didn't know whether it was the party, or the date with Mike I dreaded the most. _The date with Mike. _Just the thought made me cringe. It just felt wrong when I knew that I loved Edward it felt like betrayal. _Wait a second! Love?! Yes love! _Like it wasn't hard enough from the start. No. I just had to make it more difficult. I internally cursed at myself.

"What's going on?" Alice asked curious. "I'm going on a date with Mike on Friday. Just so he will stop asking me." I stated taking a piece of my lasagne in my mouth, suddenly not feeling hungry. "You WHAT?1" Emmett boomed and then started laughing soon followed by everyone else. With the thought that everyone had laughed enough on my benefit, I went to my room. When I had read about ten pages in _Wuthering heights _there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled not taking my eyes away from my book. I could feel the bed shift when he sat down. "Again?" He asked looking at me book. Still looking at the pages I answered Edward. "Yes. Again!" "But. They are so mean to each other in that book." I rolled my eyes. We had had this conversation many times before. "Really Edward? Again?" I said quoting him. He laughed and shook his head. "I guess not. Are you excited about your weekend?" "Screw you." I mumbled but he heard and snickered. "But I actually came here to ask you something." He looked nervous. What? He looked _nervous. _Edward was _never _nervous. "Will… will you… will you be my date to our sisters party?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Though I couldn't help the happiness that cursed through my body. I nodded frantically, not able to speak. He got a huge smile on his face and took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed crimson red, fighting the urge to kiss him. He hugged me and then went out still with the smile on his face. Besides the day I got adopted, this was the best day ever! Edward maybe kind of like me. Hopefully I will find out on Saturday.

But first I had to survive Friday. I groaned and went to find out what to wear tomorrow. Skinny jeans, a white top with a nice black vest over, paired with some black ballet flats. Nice.

Then I went back down to say goodnight to everyone. After that I went upstairs and put my pyjamas on. After that I brushed my teeth and hair, and went to bed.

**A/N: Please review. Next chapter is going to be her date and if you're lucky the party.**

**Remember reviews makes me update… and happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. If no one reviews on this one I probably stop writing the story. So please review. Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

_The date with the idiot._

Today I was going on a date with Mike. Am I excited? NO! Not. At. All. I dreaded it as much as Edward apparently was. Emmett of course thought it was _very_ funny. Ever since I told him yesterday he had bullied me about it. Of course in a brotherly way, but still. I was in my room putting on the outfit from yesterday, when it knocked on the door to my room. "Come in!" I yelled. Edwards hand came through the door. "Can I come in?" I rolled my eyes before answering: "If you mean that I have clothes on: then yes you can come in." He walked in slowly. "Do you seriously think that I would ask you to come in if I were naked?" He just shrugged.

"What's up?" I asked him. "Just checking when you're done. I'm taking you to the movies." My brows came together in confusion. Edward must've seen my expression. "Esmes condition. Mostly to help you."

I nodded though I could see in his face that Esme had nothing to do with it. But I wasn't saying no to the chance in sitting with Edward in a car, and be a little happy before the date with the idiot.

He looked me up and down and smiled. I blushed under his look, and his next comment didn't help: "You look beautiful." Without looking in the mirror I could tell that I was crimson red by now. He chuckled at my tomato face and hooked his arm with mine and led me downstairs. I pouted when I saw he was walking to his own Volvo, but went in anyway. Again he chuckled at me but let it be. We fell into an easy conversation and before I knew it, we were in front of the movies. Outside standing at the wall, was Mike. A Mike who was trying to hard. His hair was done in Edward style. And the worst part. He was wearing the upper part of a tux! A tux! Come on. We were going to the movies. Not prom!

When he saw me, he waved frantically. I groaned but waved back so I didn't seemed mean. I could hear Edwards low chuckle at my side and I turned to him and sent him my best glare. You wouldn't believe me, but it was Emmett who taught me it. He said it was a mix between the most evil women he knew. Alice, Rose and Esme. He meant it nice of course by saying they were mean. They were mean, but only if they were angry.

He seemed a little frightened and I smirked at him. He was so getting payback for this at home. Though I hated the fact that his chuckle, made my stomach do flip flops. He turned off the car and came over to open my door. He offered me his hand and smirked at me. I think he was doing it to make Mike jealous. But I couldn't care less. I smiled a real smile at him and he smiled back. My heart speed up. I tried to ignore it but it was hard when he was holding my hand. When Mike started to walk towards us, he let go. It took all in me to not pout. I missed the warmth and safety I felt when he held my hand.

Mike smiled when he saw Edward let go of me but still he glared at Edward. I could see that said Edward was trying hard to contain his laughter. Meanwhile he was failing miserable.

"Edward. You can go home now. Ill text you when you can come and pick me up here again. Kay?" He just nodded, still trying to not let the laughter break free. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Go home and laugh with Emmett. I will pay you back. You know what they say. Payback is bitch." Mike glared at our exchange but neither I nor Edward cared. His eyes widened and he hurried into the car and drove away. I turned to Mike.

"What are we watching?" He smiled before answering: "You choose." I knew he hoped that I'd choose a romance movie. Instead I choose one named _face punch. _Some action movie. He looked disappointed, but I didn't care. Its not because I hate Mike. It's just because… ok… I hate him. He is just so annoying. He hated Edward, just because I spent time with him. He glared at Emmett and Jasper when they were near me. Emmett and Jasper! I mean. They already got girlfriends. Yes you heard right. Jazz and Alice is together and been it for about a month. Em and Rose is also together and they have been it for about two months. It gets a little depressing to be the only one –besides Edward- that doesn't have a boyfriend. It would be a whole lot easier if Edward and I were dating. _In your dreams! _Right!

"Do you want some popcorns?" Mike asked me, breaking me from my line of thoughts. I just nodded and together we went into the room the movie was played in. It was a bad movie and as it continued Mike got paler and paler. Half way through he touched my shoulder lightly and whispered: "I'm not feeling well. I think I need to go home." I just nodded at him and we went outside the cinema. I texted Edward while Mike went to his car. Halfway he turned around: "Goodnight. See you in school." "See you." Was my only answer, he turned around and soon he drove away. To say I was pleased was an understatement. Of course I felt bad for Mike, but I couldn't help but be happy about the fact, that we needed to cut the date in half.

Not long after Edward pulled up, and went to open the door for me. I smiled in thanks and went inside the car. As soon we were both buckled up, he asked me: "That went fast. Why?" I shrugged before answering. "Unfortunately Mike didn't feel well, and had to go home." I pouted a false pout and Edward laughed. "Unfortunately." I laughed and started singing with on the song on the radio. Edward turned to me surprised and I stared back at him. "What?" "I've never heard you sing before. Sing higher." Something about him made me do it. It was a One direction song I only knew because Alice liked them. I didn't even know their names. That's not true. One of them is named Harry. Which one of them I have no idea.

**[Liam]  
Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance**

[Harry]  
Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

[Liam]  
Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles  
When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was  
You've almost had enough  
And your actions speak louder than words  
And you're about to break from all you've heard  
Don't be scared, I ain't going no where

[Zayn]  
I'll be here, by your side  
No more fears, no more crying  
But if you walk away  
I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else

[All, Harry leading voice]  
It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

[Zayn]  
Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more time  
I'll make it better  
[All, Zayn leading voice]  
One more, one more, can we try?  
One more, one more,  
Can we try one more time to make it all better?

[All, Harry leading voice]  
'Cause it's gotta be you  
Its gotta be you  
Only you  
Oh, Only you

It's gotta be you  
Only you  
It's got to be you  
Oh, Only you

When Edward knew some of the lyrics, he started singing along. I smiled when I heard how good we sounded together. Edward smiled too, so I think he had the same thought. We continued singing along to all the songs we knew the lyrics too. When we got home we continued, while we walked into the house. Esme came from the kitchen and just listened to us. We didn't really notice. Soon after the whole family was listening. When we were done they started cheering and someone –Emmett- wolf whistled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes even though I was smiling. "Kids, I dint know that any of you could sing." Esme stated.

Ok. So today wasn't such a bad day that I had predicted. And I was looking forward to tomorrow. Not that I was up for dancing, but I was up for going with Edward to the party. And I didn't even had to think about the dress. Alice told me that last time she was shopping; she spotted the perfect dress for me. Her words not mine. Though I couldn't see it yet. Not before the party she told me. After that all of the family was just sitting in the living room, watching TV or talking. Then I went to bed just thinking about my love; Edward. And of course; tomorrow.

**A/N: Please review. If nobody does I'm gonna end this story. So please review. Veen if you had done it before on another chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Party and… what was there name again? One direction!_

At the moment I was waking up in my bed. The sun was coming in through the glass wall and it hit me right in the eyes. That of course, was enough to wake me up. I was excited about tonight. I was going to the party with Edward as my date, and I couldn't be happier. The bad thing though, was that Alice and Rosalie was planning my hate game. Bella-Barbie. Some girls may like that game, but let me tell you one thing. I wasn't one of them. Bella-Barbie considered in me being dressed up, getting my hair and nails done and then getting make-up on. As on queue, someone knocked on my door. "Bella! I hope for you you're awake or Alice is going to make you wet!" It was Rose. "´Course I'm awake! Come on in!" I yelled back.

She opened the door, and stuck her head in. "Morning." She smiled but I wasn't that easy to fool. "Morning. Don't think that I'm that easy to fool." I said, pointing my index-finger at her. She grinned and came in with Alice on her heels.

"You know us to well." Rose stated. I just nodded in response. "Let's start with… spa!" Alice squealed.

I knew my eyes got wide. I turned to her while whispering. "Spa?" Alice looked at me sceptically. "Of course we're leaving in half an hour. Put on some comfortable clothes and do not take a bath yet!" I held up my hands in surrender while murmuring: "Jesus" I put on some grey sweat-pants, and one of Edwards shirt. He gave it to me when he couldn't fit it anymore. It was a good sleeping-shirt. They both smirked at my shirt and I asked: "What?" They didn't answer me but just kept smiling. I shrugged and went to brush my hair.

When I came back out they were seated on my bed. "Do you like Edward?" Alice blurted out. I froze in my place. I slowly turned my whole self so I was with my front at Alice. "You heard me." She urged me on.

"Why would you think that?" I asked her trying to hide the panic rising in my voice. She arched a perfect eyebrow at me. "Come on! We've both seen how you two look at each other. It's oblivious that you like each other." If I told Edward how I felt, and he didn't feel the same, I would loose my friend and my brother. It would be awkward and I couldn't risk it.

But I could tell Alice and Rose. I looked worried at them. Their faces softened, and Rosalie took my hand. "We're not going to tell him. We promise. Right Ali?" Alice nodded. I couldn't help but smile at my sisters. Officially the best sisters in history. I took a deep breath before saying: "Yes. I do like Edward. Pretty much actually." I could see they were trying to fight the squeals. They were not normal girls. Instead of smiling they squeal. No wonder I'm a weirdo. But I'm not complaining because my family is just like me. Weirdoes.

"Let it out." I told them with a wave and rolled my eyes. And they most certainly did. If we weren't living outside of Forks, the whole city would've heard. Though I doubt they can't hear this. When they were done they had woken up the whole house. Edward looked at me confused. I just shrugged and rolled my eyes. He grinned and we all went to get some breakfast. While I was eating I only listened with one ear at the conversation. Apparently, Rose and Alice were telling all of them how to decorate while we were gone. Edward looked just as interested as I was. I smiled at him when I caught his eyes and he smiled back. I'm not going into the details about how that make my heart beat faster.

Then I was forced into Alice's yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

We only spent a couple of hours at the spa, and it was quite nice. We were in a mud bad. Now I could cross that off my list with things to do before I die. Yes I have one of those. I told you I was weird. On the way home Alice put on … what was their name again? One direction! I remembered it! I'm quite proud of myself. I tolled Alice just that and she was proud of me too. She turned the volume up and we screamed along.

**Liam]  
Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya.  
Come on and let me sneak you out.  
And have a celebration, a celebration.  
The music up the windows down.  
**

**[Zayn]  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.  
Just pretending that were cool.  
And we know it too (know it too).  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do.  
Just pretending that were cool so tonight.  
**

**[All]  
Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we've only met but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some.  
And live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
And live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight lets get some, and live while were young.  
**

**[Zayn]  
Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never.  
Don't over-think just let it go.  
And if we get together, yeah get together.  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone.  
Oh oh.  
**

**[Niall]  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do.  
Just pretending that were cool so tonight.  
**

**[All]  
Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we've only met, but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some, and live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Wanna live while were young.  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some, and live while were young.  
**

**[Zayn]  
And girl, you and I, were about to make some memories tonight.  
[Louis]  
I wanna live while were young.  
We wanna live while were young.  
**

**[All]  
Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we've only met but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some, and live while were young.  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun.  
I know we only met but lets pretend it's love.  
And never, never, never stop for anyone.  
Tonight lets get some, and live while were young.**

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while were young.  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while were young.  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while were young.

Tonight lets get some.

And live while were young.

It was so much fun. And those One direction wasn't that bad at all. But I couldn't tell Edward. He would hate me. Just like he hates them.

Back home we went straight to my room. Alice and Rose started setting up all the things for our hair and make-up. I just listened to my iPod and singing along with Taylor Swifts _Haunted._

**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this.****I thought I had you figured out.**

**Something's gone terribly wrong. You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this. I thought I had you figured out. **

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone.****Can't turn back now****, I'm haunted.******

Alice turned to look at me wide eyes and so did Rose. "What? You heard me sing before!" They nodded. "Not all by yourself. Besides that song just fits your voice. You're incredible!" Rose said in a Duh! voice. Me of course being me blushed crimson red. They giggled a little at me and then told me to take out the earphones so they could hear too. Trains 50 ways to say goodbye came through my I-home I had put it in. We sang along and just dancing around my room. After that Alice got a determinate look on her face. "Let's get started." She sang. She pushed me onto the chair in front of my mirror in my bathroom. She immediately blindfolded me. "Alice! What the heck are you doing?!" I asked too loud. Esme of course happened to walk past my room in the hall. "Language Bella sweetie!" She yelled through the door. We giggled before Alice answered me. "You're not gonna see how you look, before we're completely done." Rose made an agreeing noise.

I huffed and made my self comfortable in the chair. I actually dozed off for about ten minutes while Alice made my hair. I woke up when she burned my ear. "OUCH!" I cried out loud. "Sorry but you're restless in sleep. Why did you never mention that you sleep talk?" I froze and forgot that she burned me. "What did I say?" I asked worried.

Rose started mimicking me. "My sister's party is going to be so much fun with Edward." And then she sighed. I buried my face in my hands while they giggled at me.

"I think it's cute, that you think that way." Rose said trying to cheer me up. I just huffed and make my self comfortable in the chair one again. After thirty more minutes of Alice doing God knows what to my hair I could hear her putting it on the table and whisper "finished." Then I could feel the chair being turned. Alice took of the blindfold and looked me right in the eye with a serious look on her small face.

"Rosalie and I can't do your make-up with that blindfold so are going to be facing the wall instead of the mirror, so we can do it and you still can't see it." She explained. I merely nodded and just closed my eyes. I could feel them putting on lip-gloss and stuff like that. I figured out that they both were doing my make-up. After what seemed like hours but in reality only was half an hour, they were done. They both took a step back to watch me probably. They smiled at the same time and clapped at the same time. It was scary but at the same time funny and amusing. Each took one of my arms and all but carried me back to my room. Rose ran to Alice's room to get my dress. Alice hid it there so I wouldn't sneak peek. I wouldn't have done anyway, but you know Alice. She came back with a black bag and they blindfolded me again.

I groaned when they did, but quickly composed myself. I could feel their glares at the side of my head. Rose told me to take up my arms and I did. I could feel fabric glide down my body. It was tight at the top and a little loser at the bottom. Where ever the bottom ended. Then I could feel they turned me to what I suspect was the mirror in my room. When they took of the blindfold, I slowly opened my eyes. The mirror revealed a girl with big brown curls that waved down her bag. She was wearing mascara and a light blue eye shadow. Also a little blush and a light pink lip-gloss. Her dress was absolutely amazing. It was midnight blue and went to her thighs. At the top it was tight which made her curves look great. Right under her breasts, there was a small, black, belt which had a small bow in the middle. At the bottom it was slight looser than at the top. It was a couple of layers and kind of ruffled. It had a sweet heart neck-line and no straps.

It took me some time to realize that the beautiful girl was me. Me! Plain Jane me was looking like a supermodel! I turned to hug Alice and Rose and they laughed while I kept thanking them. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." They pulled me at arms length and answered at the same time: "You're welcome."

It didn't take long for them to finish them selves. An hour after they left they were back. Alice in a black floor-length dress that hugged her figure, and Rose in a fire red which went to just over her knees. Alice's hair was done Alice-style. I think she only pulled a brush through it. Roses though were curled and were pinned to one side by bobby-pins. They were both wearing heels. High heels! I almost screamed when I found out that Alice wanted me to wear someone alike. I didn't even bother arguing with Alice knowing that I would give in sometime. I practiced for half an hour, walking around my room in the heels. When I was comfortable in them there were only fifteen minutes before the guests started to arrive. Rose wanted us to make a grand entrée, so we waited till we could hear people arriving downstairs. I was nearly bouncing on the walls, because I was so impatient. Alice noticed and told Rosalie that now was the time. I sighed in relief and went out the door to the hall. We needed to go down one flight of stairs before we were in the living room where the party was held.

Alice started going down the stairs and it went silent. When she was down the last step, people irrupted in cheers. Then Rose went down and the same thing that happened with Alice came when Rose went down. I was quiet nervous when it was my turn. I slowly went down the stairs, my eyes fixating at each step to make sure I didn't fall over. When I was down I looked up. Everyone started clapping and wolf-whistling. My eyes landed on Edward who was standing mouth agape, looking a lot like a fish. I couldn't help but smirk a little. It was exactly what I was going after. I went to him and said: "Hey." He shook his head. He smiled a heart melting smile before answering. "Hey. You look absolutely beautiful." I blushed but looked him dead in the eye. "You look pretty good yourself." He did. He was wearing black washed jeans and a white shirt with a thin black tie. He just smiled in response. His hair looked like he just got out of bed. If you ask me, he couldn't look sexier.

I gave him a flirty smile, and could hear his breathing stop. I didn't even know where this flirting thing came from! It must've been an instinct. Then the music started. We went to the food table. It was quite dark. The room was only illuminated by the colorful spotlights. We sat down just talking and joking over the music. When a slow song came on I saw both Lauren and Mike walking towards us. Edward didn't even notice them but he stood up reaching his hand out to me. "Join me in a dance?" He asked with a smile on his face.

All color left my face. "I won't let you fall." He told me, so serious that I couldn't do anything but nod. I took his hand and he dragged me to the dance floor_. Turning page_ by sleeping at last came on and I smiled at Edward telling him that this was our song. He grinned back and put his arms around my waist. I put my arms loosely around his neck. I stared in his eyes for a long time and he did the same with me. I could feel his grip tighten around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. My whole body was now pressed up against his. I smiled at him and I could see the worry leaving his eyes. He was probably afraid that I would flinch away and scream at him. I put my head on his shoulder resting it there.

His head went to the crook of my neck, while he hummed along on the song. I smiled. This was the perfect moment. Of course it had to be ruined. I could feel someone tap on my shoulder and I turned half around still in Edwards's arms. There stood Mike. How dare him ruining this moment. When I looked at Edward, he was glaring Mike down. Mike shifted uncomfortable under his gaze and turned his attention to me.

"Do you wanna dance?" I looked weird at him before Edward answered. "She is busy. So goodbye Mike." Mike looked at me, asking if I mean the same. I just nodded. He went out of the dance floor his head hanging low. I leaned up to whisper in Edwards ear: "Thanks." I could feel him shiver and the inner me danced a happy dance.

**A/N: So what do you think? I like this chapter my self. So many thanks for the reviews. I'm not going to stop the story, but if no one reviews I'm going to stop it. Even if you reviewed another chapter please do it to my news chapters anyways. **

**Next chapter we have the truth and dare chapter. I you have any suggestions please tell me. I have not written it yet so ideas are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep ´em coming :-D Here is the long waited truth or dare chapter. I'm just as excited as you are guys. So please let me hear what you think.**

_Truth or dare? … come on Alice._

The night had been… magical. No other words can describe it. I danced with Edward the whole night. Even when fast songs came on we continued to slow-dance. Mike and Lauren came to us more than once, asking if we wanted to dance. All of the times we would answer no, and turn back to dancing.

We talked about my parents I didn't get lots of information but I was told that their first names were-or is- Renee and Charlie. They said that I was too much of a surprise and that they were too young. At the same time Renee couldn't stand to know, that she killed another human being. So they decided to drop me at the best orphanage in Seattle.

We also just talked light talk and joked like we always do. I was having so much fun-and other emotions- that I didn't even notice that people started to go home. Edward and I went to the living room to find the others. They were all in there, plus Lauren and Mike. Why they were there I didn't know. I could feel Edward stiffened besides me at the sight of our guests. Carlisle and Esme went against their own rules and when the party ended, they went to a friend's house so we children could clean up ourselves. Clever move.

When Alice noticed our presence she jumped off the couch she was currently seating in. She ran to us jumping up and down. I followed my crazy sister with my eyes, and as she continued the jumping I started to get a little dizzy. So I decided to ask her instead of waiting for her to speak up: "What's going on sis?" I asked her, confused what made her even MORE energetic. I turned to Jasper. "Did you give her coffee or something?" He look scared, probably remembering what happened last time.

_Flashback:_

_I was just coming home from school, when a tiny pixie-which was early home from school-, bounced into the room. When she stopped in front of me she shivered lightly. I looked at her confused. "Ja... Jasper made… me…c-c-coffee." I froze and all but ran into the kitchen were a shocked Jasper was standing at the coffee machine. "Jasper!" I yelled at him. He turned to me with a feared expression on his face. Good. _

"_What were you thinking?! Don't you think she has enough energy as it is?!" _

_End of flashback._

She ran through the house the whole day and didn't even sleep! We never did _that _again. Though she cleaned the whole house. That was pretty nice. But other than that she was just a hell lot annoying.

He shook his head, no. I let out a relief breath. If it wasn't that then there wasn't anything worse. Oh god I was wrong!

"We're playing truth or dare!" Alice exclaimed happily. I froze. There were worse things. Never underestimate Alice. I groaned and heard Edward do the same. Alice gave us a look that said: don't even try to get out of this. I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the sofa besides Edward and Mike. Mike ruffled around so he was closer to me. I sat myself a little closer to Edward. He looked at me and then Mike understanding. Then he did something that surprised me. He sat me on his lap, sat us on my seat, and then put me on his seat. He was now seated next to Mike. I was grateful and showed it to him with a smile, but I couldn't help but be disappointed that he put me down from his lap again. But of course he could also just had stood up and switch seat with me the _normal _way.

So again, I was grateful. I looked at Mike and he was glaring at Edward. Edward just looked at me smiling back to me. It made my insides flutter. I then noticed Lauren was glaring at me. I just turned back to smile at Edward again.

Alice looked at us with a knowing look before she continued: "Okay lovebirds. If you're done, can we then please continue?" I blushed and Edward just smirked. I glared at him half-heartedly. Come on. If you saw his smile, you wouldn't be able to glare at him either! I nodded at Alice and she clapped her hands. Then Edward spoke up: "Truth or dare? ... Come on Alice. You can do better than that." Alice glared at him before she told us the rules:

"The rules are simple. You pick one to pick a truth or a dare. You must do the dare and you must say the truth. No cheating." She said, looking at us all with a stern look. She spun a bottle to decide who was first. It landed at Emmett. "YES! Okay. Jasper. Truth or dare?" Jasper looked thoughtfully for a while. "Dare." Emmett thought for a while. "Ok. Alice may give you a makeover of her choice. And oh! It must be a girl-makeover." Jasper froze as Alice dragged him upstairs. He came down a little later in a dress that was too tight and glittery and purple. He was also wearing a lot of make-up. On his head was a fire red wig. Everyone laughed except Mike and Lauren. I was supporting myself against Edward from laughing so much and he did the same to me. Mike and Lauren glared at us again and I was send into another fit of laughter as well as Edward.

When we cooled down enough to continue, me and Edward still snickered from time to time, which earned us a glare from Alice.

"Okay. Now it's my turn." Jasper said evil. "Edward. Truth or dare?" "Dare." He said after a few seconds. Jasper thought before saying. "Kiss Bella."

**A/N: I know its short, but I thought it was a good cliff hanger. If you want to know the answer to what's happening next then review! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Some of you have been waiting for this chapter. So here it is. Good reading!**

_The almost kiss and the kiss._

_Last chapter: "Okay. Now it's my turn." Jasper said evil. "Edward. Truth or dare?" "Dare." He said after a few seconds. Jasper thought before saying. "Kiss Bella."_

This chapter:

Different emotions went through me as Edward looked at me and started to slowly lean in. I was happy, because I finally got to kiss Edward. But at the same time I wanted him to kiss me by free will. He shouldn't be forced to it! Though, when I looked at Edward, he didn't look like he was dreading what was about to come. I could see he was trying to hide a emotion, I couldn't quite make out. Maybe happiness. _Yeah right. Try to think straight! _Right! I was probably just wish-thinking.

When he was a few inches away from my face, my heart was beating loudly in my chest. Edward looked at me, asking wit his eyes if I were okay with it. I couldn't help but nod. He wouldn't ask if he didn't wanted to do him himself. I maybe see some expressions on his face I make up in my twisted brain, but I could see in his face that he didn't regret it if he did it.

When his lips were so close to my face I could feel his breath on my face, someone screamed: "NO! DON'T!" It was both Mike and Lauren. Lauren was glaring at me, and Mike at Edward. I couldn't help but laugh at their behaviour. Edward and the rest of the Cullens soon followed. Mike and Lauren were fuming. They didn't want us to kiss. If they said it out loud-which they did- it would be just as obvious as it were in their faces in that moment.

When we calmed back down, Emmett said: "Mike, Lauren. As much as you wouldn't want them to kiss, they have to do the dare." He was smiling. Why I didn't know. He probably thought it was fun to see Mike and Lauren that mad. They started a huge argument, and Edward turned to me. "If you don't want me to kiss you, you can just say it." Even though he tried to hide it, I could see the pain in his eyes. Why was he in pain? He couldn't possibly like me! Could he? Maybe I should just try to see what happened if I thought that he liked me. I tilted his head so he was looking at me.

"What if I want you to kiss me?" I said in a seductive voice. I could hear his heart speed up. I smirked. Maybe he did like me! The inner me made a squeal and I turned my attention back to Edward. He looked to the others. They were on the other side of the living room, and if we sat behind the couch they couldn't see us. But Edward wasn't having any if that. He lifted my head up, with a finger at my chin.

"Are you sure?" I nodded firmly. He started to lean in and soon his lips were on mine. I smiled into the sweet kiss. It was innocent in the start, before I could feel that neither I nor Edward could control us any more. I tangled my fingers in his silky bronze locks. He snaked his arms around my waist and we rolled down the sofa, onto the floor where the others couldn't see us anymore. They were still arguing pretty loud. Edward licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed him and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. Not long after, I gave up and his tongue exploded in my mouth. Oh my god! He tasted so good! He started sucking my bottom lip, and I let out a slight moan. He smiled into the kiss before rolling me onto my back so he was now hovering over me. We continued like that a while before we could hear the fight was slowly getting lower in sound strength. I suppressed a sigh and pulled away. I was out of breath, and so was Edward. "Wow." I mumbled. I'm glad this was my first kiss! It was the best feeling I ever had. I had been saying that a lot since I moved into the Cullen house- But nothing could beat that!

"Wow doesn't even describe it." He said breathless. I smiled silently agreeing with him. We sat on the couch and saw our whole family- and the not welcome additions- watching us. Our family with a smug smile, probably saying: _Told you so. _Mike and Lauren were glaring so hard at us that, I thought their eyes would pop out of their sockets. Then Alice decided to speak: "Mike, Lauren. I think you need to go home now. We need a family meeting." They sat there for a while glaring at us. On their way out they turned to us saying: "This is not over Cullen." They of course both meant a different Cullen.

When we came back into the living room, we sat down sharing one of the loveseats. Alice squealed. Edward raised an eyebrow at her before answering her squeal: "Alice. Could you please scream a little louder? There was maybe someone on the Easter island who didn't hear you!" He hissed. She tried to be silent until she asked: "Are you two an item now?" I looked at Edward and smile saying I wanted if he wanted to. "Yes." He answered simply. When Alice and Rose started talking triple dates, Edward led me to the music room. He was always here writing his songs and just playing his piano. He sat at the piano bench and patted at the seat next to him. Before he started to play he turned. "I wanted to kiss you for so long! Almost ever since we were ten I had had a crush on you. It started to get more serious the more time we spent together and not soon after we turned sixteen, I found out it was more than a crush. I love you Isabella Cullen, and I've done for a year. To kiss you was the beat experience I ever had. Would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked looking nervous. I was crying by now. He loved me! The perfect Edward Cullen love plain Jane me!

I looked at him lovingly. "I love you too." Before I kissed him passionately. Then he started to play the most beautiful song ever. His fingers floated across the keys and played the most amazing melody I have ever heard. When he was done I asked him what it's name was, and he simply answered: "Bella's lullaby." I full-blown sobbed by now, and threw myself into his waiting arms.

**A/N: Please review. They finally got together right! Tell me about the kiss. Was it too much? Too little? Did I write it alright? Your opinions means a lot to me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I want to ask you something my readers. When I'm done with this story, should I write one more? Of course with a different plot, but probably still Bella and Edward. I want to ask you, because you were the ones who made me write in the first place. Now. Read!**

_Bliss._

I was ecstatic, happy, peaceful and a lot of other good things. It had been a week since the party. A week since I became Edward Cullen's girlfriend. And one week since the glares from all of the girls at Forks high-school, started. The first day after the party, Edward drove me to school, while the others took Roses convertible.

When we arrived at school, Edward went to open my door. It wasn't suspicious, simply because he did that for me all the time. But when his arm found around my waist people began to stop dead in their tracks and-not to subtly- stare us down. All of the girls-especially Lauren- Glared hard at me, while many of the boys-especially Mike- would glare at Edward. I hid behind Edward and he looked at me and grinned. He leaned down to whisper in my ear: "Don't worry. Now they know that you belong to me, and no one else." I blushed but gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before we separated to go to class.

The rest of the week was just like that. Though Friday people started to mind their own business again. My morning lessons went by quickly. In lunch I was at our table before the others, ´cause my class ended early. That was the moment Lauren chose to speak at me. She walked to the table I was seated at, with quick steps. She glared hard at me and I thought 'if looks could kill.' I hope Lauren knows its just something you say.

"Cullen." She greeted me hard. I had to bit my lip, to hold in the chuckles. The vein in her forehead looked like it was about to explode. I decided to tease her a little.

"Hello Lauren. Are you having a nice day so far?" I gave her a smile. She sneered at me, before she continued speaking.

"I just wanted to tell you, no warn you, that Edward is mine, has always been mine and will always be mine!" She was yelling at me by now, and everyone who was in the cafeteria by now, stopped to look at our fight. Or Laurens single bitch-fit. Edward was in the line for lunch, and Lauren didn't know he could hear what she said. I smirked at her before answering: "If Edward was yours, then why is he going out with me? Why was _I _the one he kissed at the party and not you? I know the answer to all those questions; because he love me! Not you! I'm sorry to ruin your day-dreaming Lauren, but why don't you just go back to your minions and tell them that your mission failed. Bye." I waved her goodbye, before she turned around with a huff and went to her table where her-so called- minions Jessica and Tanya were seated.

The rest of my family heard what I said, and cheered at me when they came to the table. Even though I was embarrassed, I stood up on my stool, and bowed to the whole cafeteria. Everyone seated in the cafeteria, started clapping and whistling at me. Even though some of the girls hated me for dating Edward, they hated Lauren more.

When I sat back down, Edward turned my chair so I was looking at him. He stared into my eyes for a moment before he crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was not completely innocent, but not disturbing. When he pulled away, he laid his forehead against mine. "You were right. I do love you." I smiled hugely. He told me this many times, but I will never grow tired of hearing it.

"I love you too." Our whole table 'aawwweeeddd' at us. If that's even a word. But I don't know how to explain it otherwise. He smiled my favourite crooked smile back at me. That smile always made me smile. When we pulled apart, a boy named Jacob from my English class came by.

"Bella?" He asked. I looked at Edward who glared at Jacob.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We didn't have to read that book finished before Thursday. Right?" He asked looking nervous. I liked Jacob. He didn't bother me like Mike did. Wanna know why? He's already got a girlfriend named Renesmee. She's really sweet. She is going on the school at the reservate.

"No, Jacob we didn't have to." I replied rolling my eyes. I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. Edward was still glaring at him. I looked at the clock and there were still fifteen minutes till lunch break ended. I turned to my glaring-but drop dead gorgeous- boyfriend. Even when he was mad, he looked like a male model! I still can't believe he's mine.

"Edward? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. I needed to know what that glaring-thing was about." He just nodded and I took his hand and led him outside, where there was nobody in sight. I turned to him confused.

"What did Jacob do that made you glare at him like that?" I asked still confused. Edward blushed and looked at the ground. OMG! He looked even hotter when he blushed. I dint thought that was even possible. I heard him mumble a response, but couldn't make out the words.

"What?" He looked me right in the eye. "No reason." I raised an eyebrow at him. Then it clicked. He was jealous!

"You're not jealous. Are you Edward?" He looked at the ground again and I took his head in my hands and made him look at me.

"Baby. Jacob already has a girlfriend. Renesmee. I met her once. She is really nice. I only love you, and you know that." I ended my speech looking at him with all of the love I had for him, shining in my eyes. He couldn't deny the truth in my words.

"I know. It's just. I can't control it. It's killing me. Really." He looked at me just as lovingly and I couldn't control myself anymore. I attacked his lips with mine. We kissed passionately and his tongue grazed my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I allowed him and our tongues danced together. If it were up to me, I would spend all of my living hours, kissing Edward. It was such a good feeling that I couldn't even explain it. I loved Edward and he loved me and I couldn't ask for more. We belonged together. Like to halves of a whole, who was finally put together, and now no one could pull them from each other. Now all I had to worry about was getting into the collage all of us Cullens had decided to try to attend together. I hope I'm going to get in. But I would study anywhere as long as Edward was with me.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Most a filler, but some of you wanted a little Jacob and I know he wasn't there very much. But he was there. Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep ém coming.**

_The date._

I was reading in my room, when I heard a knock on my door. I told whoever it was to come in, and my door opened.

"Hey love." Edward greeted me. I smiled at his nickname. _Love._ I'm still trying to get used to the concept of me, being Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

"Hey." I greeted back, putting my book on my nightstand. He came over to my bed, and sat on the edge. He looked nervous. I shifted in my bed so there was room for him to lie down. He laid down next to me, and I started playing with his hair. He moaned slightly, before looking at me. "Please continue." He told me. I laughed. He chuckled but he still sounded nervous. I continued playing with his hair, while he prepared himself for what he was about to say. Even though he was nervous, he was as hot as ever. I couldn't control myself anymore. But instead of kissing him on the mouth, I started trailing kisses down his cheek all the way down to his collarbone. He moaned louder this time, and I could see he was trying to compose himself, and keep focus on what he was about to say.

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you something." He stated. I waited on the rest but it didn't come. I nodded signalling for him to continue. He looked at his hands and suddenly found them very interesting. I lifted his head up with a finger at his chin and made him look at me. To me it felt like he could need some self esteem, so I started kissing him. He was surprised at first, but it didn't take him long to catch up. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. Now it was my turn to moan. It was like my moan set off something in Edward. He rolled over so he was hovering over me. He supported himself on his elbows so he didn't crush me with his weight, but I could still feel all of his body against mine. I was so close to loose my self-control at that moment, and it didn't help that Edward was kissing me so hard that I almost couldn't breath. When he broke away for air, his mouth didn't leave my skin. He started to plant lingering kisses down my throat. I could feel his breathing fanning over my throat. I stretched my head so he had access to my neck too. He kissed me like that for the next five minutes, before he pulled away. I pouted, but knew that now he was ready to say what it was that was making him that nervous. He laughed at my pout, but didn't comment it. "Ok. I wanted to ask if you would like to go on an official date with me?" He stammered a little, but I thought it was cute. I smiled and as answer I kissed him light again. If I started to heavy kissing him again, I would loose the rest of my control.

"I take that as a yes." He said. It wasn't a question but I nodded anyways. He grinned clearly relieved.

"Alice and Rose don't know it. Do they?" I asked worried. Edward arched a perfect eyebrow at me. "No." He said looking weird at me. He didn't know what I meant with it. God! He can be so stupid sometimes. I rolled my eyes before explaining: "If they knew, I was in for one hell of a Bella-Barbie." Edward laughed out loud at that before kissing my forehead. He turned to leave. He stopped in the doorframe when I called his name. "What love?" He asked. I giggled at the nickname and Edward smiled.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't expect to get an answer. I was right.

Edward winked before answering: "You never know. We are leaving tonight at seven." I just nodded and pouted at his answer. He laughed while he walked out the door. I looked at my clock radio and saw it was four o'clock. Three hours. I walked to my bathroom and took a long relaxing bubble bath. You heard right. I just got a small bubble bath in my bathroom. Anyways. After that it was five o'clock. I went to my closet to pick some clothes. I was throwing a purple shirt on my bed, when there were a knock on the door. Stupid as I was I opened the door.

By opening the door I revealed an angry Alice and Rose. I was about to simply close the door, but Roses foot shot forward making it impossible. I opened the door, knowing I lost already now. They walked right past me and sat on my bed arms crossed. If I wasn't so confused I would laugh out loud.

I looked at them while they glared at me. When I grew tired of the staring contest I spoke: "What?" I simply said. They glared even harder at me. Like it was my fault! I didn't even know what was wrong!

"She seriously doesn't know what she did." Alice said looking at Rose. "No I don't." I told them shrugging.

They turned both of their gazes back to me before explaining: "You're going on your first official date with Edward." Rose said like it explained it all. I made a handshake signalling her to continue. She rolled her eyes. "You didn't tell us so we could help you." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"So?" I could see Alice was about to scream. Instead she stood up from the bed and walked to me with a straight face. I were a little worried for what she was about to do. When she was right in front of me, she fell on her knees. She clasped her hands together like she was praying. I looked weird at her and saw Rose do the same. "Please please please please please please please please ple-"She pleaded. I gave in.

"Fine! Please just stop." Alice jumped on her feet and ran to my closet squealing. I saw her throw one piece of clothes after the other on my bed. After she threw a blue shirt on my bed, she turned to me and said one word: "Music." I turned to my iPod knowing what she wanted to hear. I found _One direction Another world._ Alice squealed when she heard which song it was. We started singing along.

**[Liam] It's not me, it's not you, there's a reason  
I'm just trying read the signals I'm receivin  
It's like stone on fire, can you feel it  
I don't know about you girl but I believe it**

[Niall] Words will be just words...  
Till you bring them to life

[Harry] I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world  
I'll build you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world

[Zayn] Everyday, in every way... ooooh

[Harry] I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world

[Zayn] One for me, one for you  
Watch 'chu doing?  
Girl, the music sounds so good  
When **you're moving  
Let me take you higher  
Let me prove it 'cause hey hey pretty girl  
I believe it**

[Niall] Words will be just words...  
Till you bring them to life  


**[Harry] I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world  
I'll build you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world**

[Zayn] Everyday, in every way... ooooh

[Harry] I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world  
[All] Take you to another world  
[Harry] You know I'll take you to another world

[Louis] Baby let me find out your secret  
Let me in, just let me show you that I keep it  
Close to my heart jump in the deep end  
Just let me in and let me show you what I'm meaning'

[Harry] I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world  
I'll build you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world

[Zayn] Everyday, in every way... ooooh

[Harry] I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world  
[All] Take you to another world, ([Zayn] Oh yeah)  
[Harry] You know I'll take you to another world

[Zayn] I'll build you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world

[All] Yeeaaaaah, yeeaaaaah  
Take you to another world

[Zayn] I'll lift you up, I'll never stop

I was starting to get quite fond of them. "Yeah right." Alice said. I realised I said it out loud. Rose started to speak: "Alice? Which one of them is your favourite?" Alice tapped her chin thinking about her answer. "Louis." She said with determination in her voice. "Mine is… Niall. Which one is yours Bella?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know who is who." Alice gasped dramatically. "Rose. Directioner-powers." I had no idea of what she meant. Later I found out that One direction fans calls them selves for directioners. Silly but kind of cute. So while Alice and Rose curled my hair, I saw their video diaries from x-factor. I didn't even know they had been in x-factor. After maybe ten of those I had an answer. "Harry." Alice nodded and said: "I love his hair." I smiled. They finished up my hair, and then started with my make-up. After half an hour they made their way to my closet, deciding what I was wearing. They ended up choosing some light, blue, skinny jeans. I was also wearing a black see-through top. Under the top I had a smaller black top which only covered the upper part of my stomach. Luckily that one wasn't see-through. Over it I got a matching light blue denim-jacket. On my feet I got some blue sneakers. Thank god. When I looked in the mirror I was god-damn sexy!

My hair was curled in natural curls that reached my waist. I was wearing light make-up and the nice clothes. I smirked to myself. I was so going to tease/flirt with Edward tonight. I think Alice and Rose understood my facial expression. "Indeed you are." They said at the same time. This time I laughed. It was so creepy yet funny when they did that. Now it was… seven. Perfect. I started to descend the stairs. I knew the whole family would wait at the end of the stairs. They did that with Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett on their first dates too. I guess Mom and dad wants to see us finally grow up. I don't know if you're grown up when you got a boyfriend. But I'm sure, that in their eyes you are. And of course it's a big step.

When I came down someone –Emmett- started wolf whistling.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Edward. He was smiling ear to ear, looking at me with so much love in his eyes that I wanted to jump at him, in that very moment. Instead I smiled and went to take his hand. We hurried out the door with a common goodbye. If we stayed much longer, Esme would start to take pictures. Something neither I nor Edward was very fond of. When we were in _his _Volvo-again- Edward turned to me: "How much trouble did Alice and Rosalie give you?" I groaned. "A lot. I watched ten video diaries from x-factor with one direction so I could tell which one of them I liked the best." I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled. "Which one did you like the best?" Edward asked trying to sound like he didn't care. "Edward. Does it matter? I love you and you know that. There is not some boy from a random good boy-band that will come between us. Okay?" He nodded, but I knew he still waited for my answer. "Harry Edward Styles." I told him the middle- and last name to tease him. Especially his middle name. "Edward? Is that his middle name?" I nodded smirking knowing it pissed him off a little. "Alice says he's got nice hair." He was fuming a little. I reached over and stroke his cheek. He visibly relaxed and leaned his head into my touch. "Sorry. " He whispered so low I almost missed it. I smiled and kissed his cheek before retreating in my seat. The rest of the way to god know where was driving in a comfortable silence.

When the car stopped it was in front of La Bella Italia. Edward and I´s favourite restaurant. He opened my door for me and led me inside. I felt a little underdressed but didn't notice it that much. I noticed that the waiter was sending Edward long looks. She led us to our table swinging her hips while she did. I could see she was trying to be seductive but was failing miserably. So I decided to show her how she could do it. When she was the only one that could see us, I stood on tip-toes so I could whisper in Edwards ear. "I'm hungry. Just not after food." Then I bit his earlobe. I could feel him shiver and I saw the waiter glare at me. I maybe pushed the limit a little with the last statement but Edward didn't seem to mind.

I was having a great time. Edward and I talked-and flirted- a lot the whole night. At the moment I was seated in front of Edward. I ordered a chocolate cake and was at the moment licking of my spoon slowly. Edward was following my lips carefully and I knew what he wanted to do. Kiss me. So I decided to tease him a little more. I started trailing my toes up and down his shin. He was looking at me with so much lust I almost lost it again. Instead I composed myself and smiled sweetly at him. Just when we were having so much fun someone ruined it. Guess who?

**A/N: Another cliff hanger. I am so evil. Please review if you want me to write the rest.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It is a little sad. The last chapters I only got 2 reviews, and most of them are from the same 2 persons. Thank you to those two but it would be nice to get some more. So please review. Even if you did it on the earlier chapters. **

_God news._

I was anxious to say it at least. Today all of us Cullens would know if we got into the college in Seattle. Edward, Alice and Jasper would 100 percent sure get in. Rose would most likely too. When I told Edward about my fear, he stroke my cheek while saying: _You are smarter than all of us. You are going to get in. Be anxious for Emmett. It's not sure he is going to get in._

It helped but only for a short time. My thoughts-or panic attack- was stopped by Esme. "KIDS! Letters from Seattle to all of you!" Even though I was the clumsiest of all of us, I was the first one down in the living room, where Esme was seated. Edward followed shortly after panting lightly. He went to me and put his hand around my waist from behind. I leaned into him and felt as safe as ever. When all of us-and Esme and Carlisle- were seated in the living room, Esme handed all of us our letters. Alice looked at us one by one. She was starting the countdown: "3…2…1…NOW!" The only sound in the living room was the letters being ripped open. At the same time all of us stood up yelling: "I GOT IN!" You heard right. We all got in. Even Emmett. We had a huge group hug before Esme and Carlisle shared a weird look.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked nervous. They smiled big at each other.

"We kind of knew it already. We talked to the school yesterday, making sure the boys are sharing a dorm and the same with the girls." We-the girls- screamed and squealed in happiness. When we were done the boys made fist bump. It was their personal kind of squealing.

"And…" Esme held a theatrical pause. "And?" I asked in disbelieve. They just made sure I was sharing room with my sisters! Nothing could be better than that. I was wrong. "You have summer holiday, and Carlisle and I wanted to treat you. A way of saying congratulations. So… we are going camping!" We all screamed again. For some reason we just love being in the woods, living in tents, just our family. We loved it!

"For how long?" Asked a very excited Emmett. "A week!" Carlisle exclaimed loudly. He was just as excited as the rest of us. "We are laving in three days." Esme said. Then we all made our separate ways. Edward and I went to his room.

We were in his bed cuddling when he told me: "I told you, you would get in. I am so proud of you." I blushed and said: "Thanks. I am proud of you too." I was so ecstatic. Today was just FULL of good news. I seated my self so I was hovering over Edward. I could see he was surprised, but with lust in his eyes.

"I love you." He didn't get a chance to respond before I was attacking his lips. I could feel his whole body under mine. None of us were holding back. Not this time. We didn't try to control ourselves because both of us were ready. Ready to go all the way. I was kissing him. Hard. He moaned loudly which only made me go into frenzy. I swept my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He allowed me, and that night was the best night of my life. The night where Edward saw all of me. The real me. There was not one moment that weren't pure bliss. We fitted together like a perfect Jig-saw. This day was officially the best in my life. I had now giving myself purely to Edward and he knew that. All of the others luckily slept in the other side of the house, because we weren't keeping it low. We had now gone all the way, and nothing in my whole life ever felt better.

I woke the next morning with the sun streaming in through the window. Then all of the memories from the night with Edward came back and I could feel a massive grin spread across my face. "I think I know what you are thinking about." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned so I was facing him, and he put his hands around my bare waist. I just kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and leaned against me forehead when he pulled away.

"Best day ever." I exclaimed. "I agree." Edward whispered. I could feel a shiver go down my spine and judging by the smirk on Edwards face, he could feel it. He started trailing kisses down my neck and… lets just say we didn't get out of bed for the next three hours. When we decided to stop we got up and put on some clothes. I was saving some of my clothes in Edwards room, encase Alice decided to go rampage on my closet while I was not there. Yesterday was by far the best day of my life. I had Edward, my family and now college. I was so excited for both the camping trip and college. My life was perfect.

**A/N: I know. Short chapter. My favourite I think, and with some important info. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to say I am sorry. In chapter 12 I left it with a cliff hanger and I didn't finish it in chapter 13. I hope you can forgive me. I am new to the whole fan fiction thing so you must please look through fingers with this one. Can you forgive me? Thanks for the reviews. Trouble is probably showing it self in this chapter and maybe the next few chapters…maybe. Now read! And enjoy.**

_Camping trip._

Today was the day. No I was not starting in college. We were going on the camping trip. Everything was packed in two small bags and a handbag of mine. Every one of us was seated in the living room, waiting for Carlisle to return from putting some gas on the car. When we heard his car in the driveway, we all jumped out of our seats and grabbed our luggage. We raced to the car and put our bags in the trunk of the car. Before Esme was out of the front door, we were all in the car fastening our seatbelts. She laughed and shook her head at us, but didn't comment it.

I was seated next to Edward who had Emmett on the other side. Behind us were Alice, Jazz and Rose. Of course was Carlisle in the driver's seat, while Esme was riding shotgun. We had a three hours trip in the car and I was tired. When the top of the excitement was gone, I felt more tired than before. I yawned and Edward smiled down at me. "Tired love?" He asked. I just nodded. I put my head on his shoulder, and didn't take me long to fall asleep.

Edward shook me awake when we were at the forest. I had no idea where this forest was located, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I grabbed my bags from the trunk. At least I tried. Edward grabbed my bags, before I could do it myself. I huffed knowing it didn't help to argue with him. He smiled and kissed my forehead, before taking off to where Carlisle was helping Emmett setting up the tents. I was sleeping in tent with Edward. Carlisle and Esme only allowed all of us couples to sleep together, because they could hear us if we did something they didn't approve of.

It took has an hour to put up the tents. We laughed a lot when Emmett got himself tangled up in the ropes of one of the tents.

When we were done we made a fire. We made marshmallows and laughed and joked a lot. At some point the sun started setting. We were all quiet-even Emmett!-enjoying the incredible view. Then we heard footsteps. Out of some of the bushes, two blonde people came out. The girl was blonde with strawberry highlights. She was wearing a revealing top and too short shorts. She was also wearing high heels. Come on! Blondie, you don't wear heels in the woods. At that instant I knew I was never going to be BFF´s with this stranger.

The other man was also blonde and had his long hair in a pony-tail. For some reason I didn't fell safe. He was putting me on edge. Edward could feel I wasn't comfortable and pulled me closer. I felt safer and melted into his embrace. This movement caught Blondie-girls eye, and when she saw Edward her eyes went wide, and filled with desire. Nice. High heels girl thought my boyfriend was hot. Kill me now! The movement also caught the creepy blond's eye. When his eyes landed on me a creepy smirk found its way to his face. Please then at least kill me now. If you don't, creepy guy maybe will. I know it wasn't nice judging people like that, but he was freaking me out.

"Calm down. I am here. No one is going to hurt you as long as I am here." Edward whispered in my ear. His words soothed me and I relaxed into him. I could see he was looking at Blondie girl with wary eyes. He probably caught the look in her eyes before like I did. He kissed my forehead, silently telling the newcomers that we were a couple. They came to our fire and introduced them selves. The others noticed what both Edward and I did, and I could see that they in an instance didn't like them just because their family wasn't comfortable with them. I smiled at them and they just nodded, silently saying they were on our side.

"HI. I'm Tanya and this is my brother James." Tanya and James. Blondie 1 and 2 had some old fashioned names if you ask me. Carlisle was the first to speak up.

"I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, my son Emmett and my daughter and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. My other son Jasper and my daughter and Jaspers girlfriend Alice. Last is my third son Edward and my daughter and Edwards girlfriend Bella." He took a deep breath after the long introducing. Tanya glared at me and I shifted uncomfortable under her piercing gaze. "Tanya. Not to sound rude, but would you please stop glaring at me girlfriend." Edward asked his tone calm. Tanya tore her gaze away from me and looked at Edward again. She smiled a smile I think was meant to be seductive. I could feel Edward cringe and he probably had the same thought as me. That her smile looked more like grimace than a smile. It was in any case not seductive. I tried to stifle my laugh while Edward glared at me. I couldn't hold it anymore. I started laughing, and it didn't take long for my family to catch on. Even Edward was laughing. Tanya and James were looking at us like we were mad. We probably are. Tanya and James didn't leave before it was time to head for bed, and it was with a promise of coming back tomorrow. Both Edward and I noticed the looks we got from the two blondes. James looked at me with desire and glared at Edward. Tanya did the same just the other way around.

**A/N: Please. Again I am so sorry for my fail with chapter 12 and 13 with the cliff hanger. NA early update can hopefully make it up. Please review and tell me if you forgive me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy reading!**

_Can't people leave us alone?!_

After James and Tanya left, we all went to bed. I changed to pyjamas and snuggled into my sleeping-bag. Edward "forgot" his sleeping-bag, so he had to share with me. I didn't mind though. I snuggled as close to him as I could, and quickly fell asleep. It was hard to just lie beside Edward. Especially when he was only wearing his boxers. I decided to tease him with some of the lingerie Alice brought for me. But I wasn't going to do it before tomorrow. It was going to be fun. But of course I had to survive the day with Tanya and James. Luckily they were already going home in two days.

I woke up at the same time as Edward. "Morning Love." He mumbled sleepily. "Morning darling." I replied back and kissed his cheek. But he wasn't having any of that. He rolled us over so I was hovering over him. I grinned and started trailing kisses down his throat. I trailed my kisses back up to his jaw line and kissed him over his whole face, without kissing him on the mouth. He moaned and looked at me before whispering harshly:

"Will you just kiss me already?!" I laughed and kissed him on the mouth. After twenty minutes we were done.

"I like waking up like this." He told me lovingly. I smiled and replied: "Me too." We just kept lying there for what felt like hours, but it was truly only one. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was 11 o'clock already.

"Tanya and James are supposed to be here by now." I said groaning hiding my head in Edwards bare chest. He laughed and stroke my hair. "If we stay in here, we don't have to spend time with them." He stated I smiled at the thought. "I like that plan very much." I told him, just before I kissed him. In the middle of our-heated- make out-session, someone came into our tent. "Ew! Get a room!" I could hear Tanya screech. I was ready with a sharp comment: "Tanya. I don't know how slow your brain is working in the morning, but this _is_ our room!" Can't people leave us alone! "Whatever! And just for your info my little brainy here works just fine!" I laughed at her comment "little." Edward laughed with me and Tanya huffed. "What's so funny?" She said with a confused and angry expression. "Nothing." I said still laughing. "Whatever. Edward are you coming to the fire?" Edward stopped laughing almost immediately.

"Actually were Bella and I planning to just stay in bed for a while." He shrugged and kissed me forehead. Tanya looked horrified about the thought that I and Edward were to spent time all alone in a tent. I'm sure she noticed Edward being half-naked. I surely had!

"But… you can't just…what about? Erhhh!" She stormed away and Edward hurried up to zip up the tent. "Alone at last." He murmured and hurried back in the sleeping bag. I traced his well-formed abs and began kissing him again. It didn't last long our moment together. I could hear Alice yelling at us to come out. "Just a sec." Edward yelled back before returning to our kissing-session.

He started kissing my soft spot under my ear. I couldn't suppress a groan and when he started nipping lightly on my earlobe I giggled. "I don't wanna know what you're doing in there, but please come out!" I heard Alice yell. I blushed but got up anyway. Edward whined but got up with me. We quickly dressed and went outside. James and Tanya were seated around the fire with the rest of the family. James and Tanya were glaring hard at us. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

James looked away from Edward and when he looked at me, that creepy smirk came across his features.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted me. I cringed at his nickname but didn't comment it. Edward took some deep breaths beside me to keep control. I kissed his cheek and whispered: "Remember that I love _you._" He nodded and looked at me. "I love you too." He kissed my cheek. Our family smiled at us. They were still happy that we ended together. Tanya and James weren't that understanding.

"Hello! We are here also like." Tanya stated. I looked confused at her. That sentence didn't make any sense, but I ignored it. Then Esme spoke up. "Kids we are going hiking." Everyone cheered. But I didn't.

"Mom! I would fall at least twenty times. _At least!" _ I said in serious voice. "I'll be there to catch you." Edward and James said at the same time. I ignored James and kissed Edward on the cheek and thanked him. Edward then turned to James. "You can't catch her. You're not going!" He pointed out. Tanya smiled a fake smile. "Can't we come then?" Everyone looked at each other afraid. Of course Esme was too kind for her own good.

"Of course. Go change clothes and then come back here in about twenty minutes." Why was she so specific. All of us Cullens were already in good hiking clothes. When they were out of earshot, Esme said something that surprised all of us. "Hurry. We have to go, before they come back." She looked at our surprised faces and spoke: "None of us here like them. So hurry up!" Still shocked we hurried into the forest. I was slow so I didn't fall. But apparently I was too slow, `cause Edward picked me up bridal style and we carried on going at a faster speed than before. I laughed. "You don't have to carry me." I told him. He looked at me when he answered: "What if I want to?" Then something happened that scared us…

**A/N: Creepy cliff hanger. I know. Review if you want to find out what scared the Cullens. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I thought that a creepy cliff hanger was in its place, since its Halloween soon. Enjoy!**

_Nice one Bells!_

"Hey friends! We lost you on the way, but we found you!" It was Tanya and James. Yeah obviously you found us. Everyone- besides Tanya and James- laughed and I realised I said it out loud. I giggled and threw my hand over my mouth to stop them from coming.

"Nice one Bells!" Exclaimed Emmett. I blushed but gave him a big smile. Even Esme and Carlisle couldn't hold in their laughter, and soon all of us Cullens were clutching our hurting stomachs. They were hurting because we laughed so much. Tanya huffed and glared at me. I was raised by Esme so what I said next didn't surprise anyone: "Sorry Tanya. I didn't mean to say it out loud. It was just a quick thought." I laughed again, and tried to get a hold on myself. "Yeah but you thought it!" She snapped. "That was what I just said." I snapped back. She was at a loss of words and I started laughing again. My siblings followed. "Man Bells! You're on a roll today!" Emmett practically yelled. I bowed and they cheered.

"Can we please move on?" Tanya said annoyed. I nodded. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would say more mean things to Tanya, and I wouldn't want to disappoint Esme with my bad behaviour. I noticed that she was wearing heels again and I couldn't help but say: "Eeeeh Tanya?" I asked. She let out an annoyed huff and turned to me. "What?!" I nodded my head towards her shoes. "Are you sure you can walk in those shoes? You might fall." She smirked and then it dawned. She was hoping she would fall, so Edward would catch her! That bitch! Mind my language. "If I fall Edward would catch me."

Edward turned white as a sheet as he realised what she was saying. "Sorry. I am only here to catch Bella." He put his arms around my waist and nuzzled his head into the crook between my shoulder and neck. I smiled and put my arm behind me, so I was nuzzling his hair. Tanya glared at us as well as James. I was getting tired of their looks. "Is there something you wanna say?" Edward asked. He must've been thinking the same as me. "Yeah actually. Edward there is. Your so called _girlfriend _does nothing but saying bad things about me." I could feel Edward shrug. "So what? You deserved it." Tanya gasped. "What have I done?!" She asked. I giggled. "You've glared at my girlfriend, ruined our morning and said bad things about _her. _So don't come to me and play innocent! I would choose Bella before you every single time!"

My heart melted as Edward stood up for me. I thought it was impossible for me to love this man more than I already did. But I just fell even more in love with him. I turned in his arms and placed a light kiss on his lips. Then Emmett boomed: "No kissing!" I blushed but smiled at Edward, who just smiled back.

Tanya let out a frustrated scream before saying: "I could be so much better for you than _her. _I'm smart, pretty, funny and nice! She is ugly, stupid, boring and has a bad sense in fashion!" I was hurt. Nothing else could describe the feeling. But the worst part was that she was right. Tanya wasn't the one who was supposed to be with Edward. But neither am I. I broke away from Edwards embrace, and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was surprised that I didn't fall one time. I could hear my family yell my name, but I didn't care. When my legs were burning from the run, I stopped and sat up against a tree.

I realized how stupid my act was. Not the part about running away from Edward. It was for his own best. On the other side I was alone in a huge dark forest and utterly and completely lost.

I heard leaves rustle and immediately thought it was some kind of animal. I was both scared and relieved to find out it was James. How did he found me? I voiced my thought and he just shrugged. Then he said something I didn't think I would ever hear him say: "Bella I am so very sorry for both my own and my sister's behaviour. I know we kind of ruined your holiday and I am sorry. I'm not sure Tanya agrees but I don't care. Can you forgive me?" I nodded glad I at least ended on good terms with James. He didn't seem so bad at all. I was still mad at his comments yesterday but he seemed really sorry.

"Could you do me a favour?" I asked him. "Of course." He replied with a smile. "Don't make Edward mad. I don't know what my plan is, but don't make him feel guilty and make sure he doesn't kill your sister." He laughed at my last statement, but promised me he would. Then he looked confused. "What do you mean about your plan?" I looked down. "I can't go back. Your sister was right. I don't belong with Edward. He deserves someone better than me. I would miss my hole family dearly, but I can't do this to them. It would tear apart their family if Edward and I couldn't get along."

"Bella you are tearing their family apart right now. Edward was screaming at Tanya when I left. Alice and Jasper went with Rose and Emmett. They were all determined to find you. Esme was crying, begging for you to come back. Come with me. Let's go back and clean this mess up." He was right I couldn't run from my problems. I would fix this. One way or another. Luckily James knew his way in the forest, so we were soon back were I left the family.

What I saw touched my heart and made me sad at the same time. Edward was on the ground, head in hands and I could see the tears stream down his face. Esme was crying at Carlisle's shoulder and I saw him cry a little bit himself. Emmett and Jasper were trying being strong for the family, while Alice and Rosalie was having breakdown. I felt my eyes spill over with fresh tears and I cleared my throat to get their attention.

Rose and Alice ran to me, as soon as they noticed me. They hugged me tight and told me to never do that again. Esme and Carlisle did the same as well as Emmett and Jasper. When they were finished Edward was still on the ground looking shocked at me. When he saw that his family was done with me, he hurried off the ground. He ran to me and pulled me into his arms. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, while I cried. I could feel his tears on my shirt, so I wasn't the only one. When we were both calmed down he asked for an explanation. I was hesitant at first but looking into his deep green eyes made me blurt out everything.

"Tanya told me I didn't deserve you, and I believed her. I mean, I am ordinary. A real plain Jane." Edward made a move to say something, but I held up my hand signalling him to let me finish. "You are so amazing. You play the piano better than anyone. You're nice, caring, loving and the list just continue. You deserve someone better than me. Not Tanya, but someone better." Tanya started yelling at me at my last statement: "I so deserve him! It is him who doesn't deserve me!" We all looked annoyed at her last sentence. She didn't change her determined facial expression. She actually believed in what she just said.

We all ignored her as Edward turned to me. He looked… angry? "Isabella Marie Cullen! How can you believe something like that! It is I who doesn't deserve you! You are stunning, your blush is beautiful on your skin and if you decide something, no one can change your mind. You are tough on the outside, but soft on the inside. You are everything I ever wanted and I am never going to love anyone else! And that's why I want to ask you this." He got down on one knee. I gasped. "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: The last thing about marriage was something I thought of in the moment I wrote it. I do think it fits though. Please review and tell me if you think the same. Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter :-D **

_The answer to your question_

To say I was shocked would be like saying Alice hates shopping. I was too young. Of course I was too young! But... if I was too young… why did it feel so right. Like it would be a mistake saying no. My inner monologue only took a second, and there was no doubt in my mind when I answered:

"The answer to your question is: yes. Of course I will." Edward smiled a breathtaking smile at me, before showing me a ring. It was beautiful. It was roses twisted around each other. Inside all of the roses were little diamonds. I was crying. Because of Edwards speech, his proposal and the beautiful ring. He knew I loved roses.

When the ring was on my finger, he stood up. I threw myself at him, and kissed him with all my love and passion purring into that one kiss.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled. I tore my lips from Edward just to say: "Shut up Emmett." Before attacking him again. When we were done, our family came to congratulate us. James congratulated us too my big surprise. Tanya on the other hand, were glaring at me the entire time. I was ready for the battle I knew was bout to come, when she opened her mouth to speak: "You don't deserve someone as Edward. I was the one that was soon to be a Cullen! I've planned it since we came to your camp! But no! Princess Bella screwed up my plan." Instead of answering her I asked my family and James if they were ready to go back.

"Do not ignore me!" Tanya yelled, yanking me back with a hard grip on my arm. I turned around furious.

"I ignore you because you don't deserve to know anybody here! Not even your brother! HE apologised and was happy for me, when I got engaged! And I am not proud to say this: But you are a heartless cruel BITCH!"

With that I grabbed Edwards hand and set off to the camp. I could hear my family-and probably James- follow, but so far behind us that they couldn't hear our conversation.

When we were halfway back to the camp, Edward stopped and pulled me to the side. When our family had passed he turned to me. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that. After you are getting engaged, you are supposed to be happy. Not called worthless. And to me, you are everything. I would be empty if you weren't by my side. The things you said to Tanya were true. She doesn't deserve our company. I am so proud of you." And then he pulled me into a big hug. I smiled into the hug. His words soothed me like nothing else could.

"You shouldn't say sorry. It wasn't your fault. And I am happy. More than happy. I am ecstatic. I can't wait to be your wife. The sooner people know you are mine, the better." With that I gave him a big kiss. He pinned me against a tree. A little part of my brain was wondering how the tree could handle the pressure. He was pushing me against it. He swept his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave him and as soon my lips parted his tongue was in my mouth. I moaned out of satisfaction, and started tugging in his hair, which earned me a moan. At this moment my legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were still in his hair, playing with it. I could feel his soft locks under my fingers. His arms were under my bum, holding me up. After ten minutes, we decided that we had to head back before they started to worry.

When we made it back, I noticed that I messed Edwards hair up. Even more than it was in the beginning. Just before we stepped out of the forest, I made him turn to me.

"What?" He asked clearly confused. I laughed at his expression and kissed the cease between his eyebrows away. He smiled before I tried to tame his hair a little bit. This only led to a _new _make-up session. When we came back to the tents it was time for dinner.

When Esme spotted us she said: "I don't even want to know what you two were during in that forest, but I'm glad you are back." Me being, well me blushed.

Just before I knew Edward came back to the tent, I found some of the lingerie Alice brought. It was some white silk set. The shorts were nearly none existing, and the top showed a lot of my cleavage. I knew Edward couldn't help himself. And that was my plan. Whether he wanted it or not, he was going to celebrate our engagement. I was brushing my hair, when he came in. He was looking at something behind him, and didn't notice me before he had zipped up the tent.

When he did notice me though, his eyes went wide and his mouth was agape. I knew he wasn't going to do anything himself, in this zombie-like state he was currently in. So I walked the two steps to him, so I was pressed against him. I started kissing his neck and started to button up his shirt. It didn't take him long to respond, and soon we were… practicing our honeymoon.

I was so happy. I was going to college with my family and fiancé. I had a whole life in front of me, and I was planning on spending it with Edward. And I did.

**A/N: Sorry to say guys, but this is the ending. Please review and tell me if you would like me to write another story. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanks for supporting me. It meant and means a lot to me. So **

**Thank you!**


End file.
